The Story of Sirius and Remus
by oddsbobs
Summary: AU How Remus and Sirius fell in love, and gained eternity. imitation of Ovid SBRL slash


**Title:** The Story of Sirius and Remus  
**Pairing:** SB/RL this is SLASH... be warned!  
**Disclaimer:** Totally not mine. None of it.  
**Summary:** Prompt 16 from **tellmeakiss** community on lj, "wings" AU- How Remus and Sirius fell in love, and gained eternity.  
**Feedback:** Please. Really.  
**Warnings: **This is un-beta'd. And there's some character death. And it's a really poor imitation of Ovid.  
**Notes:** I should really be doing a paper right now. I have ten more pages to go and about three, maybe four more hours. Eep. But this just had to be written, even though I'm sure there's something wrong with me for writing it like a Roman myth. I posted this here because... frankly... I'm a sucker for feedback. Speaking of: Meredith Tasaki- your last comment was brilliant (not like grading a paper), and Nightelf- there should definitely be a Remus Appreciation Day!

There was once a time when Juno  
Forgot her own jealousy and wept  
For the misfortune of another.  
She was, at first, angered at Remus,  
Whose father had come from Jove's lust  
For a young maiden from Athens.  
Though Remus prayed often to the gods  
And left large offerings at her altar,  
Juno remained spiteful, and waited  
For the opportunity to curse the young boy.  
That day came when Remus was fifteen  
And a young prince of Thrace  
Came to Athens—Sirius was his name  
And his beauty was beyond compare.

The two young men studied often  
In the garden of Remus's uncle.  
One day, winged Cupid spied upon them  
And was filled with mischief—  
He let fly two golden arrows.  
Remus and Sirius were instantly filled with  
Love and passion that burned at their hearts,  
But they remained cautious  
For they were uncertain as to what  
The other would think. Finally Sirius's  
Passion became too much for him to bear  
And he confessed to his companion,  
'Long have I watched you  
And long have I ached.  
I fear to touch you, that my hands  
May defile your perfection. I have built  
Walls around my heart so that I can  
Keep from wanting that which I  
Cannot have, but as the walls of Troy  
Fell before the relentless Greeks, so  
My heart has surrendered to  
Cupid's will.' Having spoken,  
The young prince turned to leave—  
But Remus halted his steps.  
He did not speak, but brushed his  
Fingers along Sirius's cheek.  
And so the knowledge came  
To them both, that each was in love,  
And loved by the other.

Juno, having witnessed this, was  
Filled with rage. Those who came from  
Jove's indiscretions were considered  
Her enemies, as were any that came  
After. She came to the Furies to satisfy  
Her anger, and spoke to them thus,  
'Many times has my husband wronged me,  
And many times has the evidence  
Of that betrayal taunted me. The girl,  
And her child, are both beyond my reach  
In the depths of Tartarus, but the grandson  
Is not! As I stand here, he finds joy  
In the arms of another. Why should he  
Have a faithful lover, when he is  
Product of unfaithfulness?'  
Tisiphone, her gown made of  
Twisting snakes, yelled in eagerness  
For Juno's plans. She urged her sisters  
To the garden in Athens, their howls  
Chilling the air. Remus and Sirius  
Were meeting for the first time  
Since declaring their love, both awkward  
And blushing, uncertain as to how to act.  
As Remus stepped forward to embrace  
His lover, before he could kiss cherished lips  
For the first time, the three terrible sisters  
Descended. They clawed and scraped  
At Sirius's pale skin, and Tisiphone breathed  
Deeply onto his face. Poison entered his body,  
Leaving not a mark, but altering his mind.  
Remus watched, confused, as Sirius began  
To growl and thrash about. He barked and spat,  
His eyes wild with madness. Upon hearing  
The commotion, Remus's uncle ran to the garden  
And called for help. The servants and neighbors  
Held Remus back as Sirius crawled about,  
Believing himself a rabid dog. They pushed  
The young prince out of the city  
And into the surrounding fields, an exile  
In his insanity.

Remus was devastated, but  
Dared not show his grief. He pleaded  
His case to every god, but the Furies  
Continued to haunt Sirius. However, his  
Prayers were not unheard. Remus was always  
A favorite of Minerva, his devotion to her  
Wisdom unwavering. She could not undo  
What Juno had done, but she could help  
The young men. Every night that the moon  
Was in full, Minerva gave Remus the gift  
Of song. He turned into a wolf, so that he  
Could raise his voice to Diana as she  
Passed by his window. The huntress  
Was moved by his love and sorrow  
And agreed to carry his song to the  
Forest, where Sirius would hear and  
Respond. For twelve long years, Diana  
Relayed their messages. For twelve long  
Years, Sirius only found brief sanity as  
He bayed to the moon.

The gods and  
Goddesses of Olympus were all moved  
By the devotion Remus showed to his  
Absent lover, and pleaded with Juno  
To take the three winged sisters  
Away from Sirius. Finally, Juno saw  
How deep the sadness of the lovers was,  
And her anger cooled. She released Sirius  
From the grip of Madness, and set him  
On the path back to Athens. A nymph,  
Sent by Minerva, led Remus to a glade  
Outside of the city. She and her sisters  
Washed his body with the water of their  
River and dressed him in fine robes.  
He did not know why Minerva was  
Being so kind to him until he saw  
Sirius appear from the woods. At first  
He was frightened that Sirius was  
Too close to the city walls, and he might  
Be struck down by the guards. But  
Then he saw his lover's upright walk,  
And his clear eyes, and knew that  
The curse had ended. Sirius looked to  
Remus and yelled, running forward  
And embracing him as a brother,  
Still uncertain as to whether his love was  
Truly returned. Remus sighed with delight,  
Stroked the long black hair, then  
Kissed Sirius as a lover.

They spent many days in the glen of the nymphs,  
Talking and enjoying the pleasures of  
Their bodies, and were happy. But as all  
Men are bound by the measuring and  
Cutting of the Fates, so Sirius was bound.  
The thread of his life was deemed long enough,  
Though all too short. A hunting party had  
Wandered near on the twelfth day of their joy.  
Sirius laughed as he kissed Remus,  
And a hunter mistook the noise as  
A wild animal. The gods, also subject  
To the will of the Fates, watched as  
Sirius was struck down with an arrow,  
And could do nothing. The nymphs of the  
Glade ripped their hair and beat their breasts,  
Their cries of grief echoing until the earth  
Shook. Minerva, in her anger, turned the  
Hunter into an owl, a creature of ill omen  
That continually hoots his guilt to the night.  
No tears came from Remus, however, as  
He held the body of his lover close to  
His chest, the blood staining his robes  
And seeping into the ground. He turned  
His face to the sky and asked,  
'What is it that the gods demand of me?  
I have given my heart wholly to the man  
That now lies dead in my arms, his life  
Was my life, his heart was my heart.  
Was twelve years not enough payment  
For the joy of twelve days of love?  
I would wish to die this instant, but  
If you ask it, I will live a thousand years  
Beyond this day. I will continue breathing,  
Sleeping, eating—but know that I have  
Died when this arrow struck my heart  
That was not my heart. Might there be  
But one solace in the love we shared,  
Despite the torture that has followed us:  
That we will be united once more?  
Today or a lifetime later, it matters not  
To me. I am willing to wait, in hopes there  
Will be eternity ahead.' And Juno,  
Watching his lamenting, felt tears  
Streaming down her cheeks. The man  
She was so willing to harm for a crime  
That was not his, was still patiently  
Submitting himself to her and her kin.  
Though Juno wished that she could  
Undo the arrow that had flown too true,  
Either the golden one from twelve years ago  
That started it or the man-made one  
That ended it, she could not. Diana coming  
From the East inspired her, however, to offer  
Her last attempt to right this. As the first  
Rays of the moon struck Remus and his  
Dead lover, their bodies slowly stretched  
And twisted. Remus watched as his arms  
Became stiff and rough, and Sirius's feet  
Sank deep into the ground. A tear finally  
Fell from Remus's eye, expressing his relief,  
And he clutched harder to Sirius. By the  
Time the moon had risen fully into the sky,  
Remus and Sirius were forever intertwined,  
As two holly trees wrapped around each other—  
The berries were as red as Sirius's blood.  
The leaves remain deep green in the depths  
Of winter, a testament to the endurance of love,  
even during the most painful trials.


End file.
